Shell Game
Shell Game is based on the carnival game of the same name. Gameplay *The game begins with four shells on a table, one of which conceals a ball. Played like the carnival game of the same name, the host mixes up the shells so that no one knows where the ball is. The contestant is then shown four small prizes, one at a time, each with an incorrect price. The contestant guesses whether the actual price is higher or lower than the displayed price. A correct answer wins the prize and a chip, which the contestant uses to mark a shell which they think conceals the ball. Once all four prizes are played, the shells are removed one-by-one to reveal the ball. If the shell concealing the ball is marked with a chip, the contestant wins a large prize. *If the contestant guesses the wrong price for all of the small prizes, the game automatically ends in a loss. Conversely, should the player win all four chips, they automatically win the large prize and can earn a cash bonus equivalent to the prize value by guessing which shell conceals the ball. History *Shell Game was designed to replace Bonus Game, which was not played on the daytime show for over a year following Shell Game's debut. Bonus Game was later brought back into rotation. *On October 21, 1996 (#0101K), a contestant named Amiel earned a comeback win by correctly placing the chip by the third shell. They look under the other shells that didn't get a chip placed and there was no ball and a buzzer didn't even sound. He guessed the first three items wrong, but got the last one right and won a trip to Sweden. *Shell Game's current set debuted on March 6, 2001 (#1732K). *From the game's debut until the end of Season 38 (August 23, 2010, #5221K, aired out of order on August 27), the cash bonus for finding the shell concealing the ball during a perfect game was $500. On October 26, 2010 (#5282K), the $500 cash bonus for winning all four of the small prizes is permanently changed to the cash equivalent of the prize. The cash equivalent for the prize was first won on January 10, 2014 (#6565K). *The first ball used resembled a regular tennis ball before switching to a yellow rubber ball sometime in the 1980s. On February 24, 2014 (#6631K), the yellow rubber ball was replaced with a new white rubber ball with The Price is Right logo on it. *Only once has the game been played on primetime TV. Sadly, that playing was lost. *On August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), a Summer Beach Party special, Shell Game was renamed Sea Shell Game, using seashells, one of which hid a "pearl." *On October 14, 2015 (#7243K, aired out of order on October 12), during the show's "Big Money Week", Shell Game was played for $100,000. The main prize was $50,000 and the cash bonus for finding the shell concealing the ball during a perfect game was an additional $50,000 for the $100,000 total. Nighttime Appearances *Shell Game was one of two pricing games added during the third nighttime season hosted by Dennis James-- the other being Money Game-- on episodes #079N and #082N, respectively. Additionally, this version offered a $1,000 bonus if a contestant who played the game perfectly could pick the shell with the ball. *On the Tom Kennedy-hosted syndicated version, the bonus amount was originally $500, then increased to $1,000. On at least one playing in the second half of the run the contestant received the bonus automatically without having to find the ball. *On the Doug Davidson version, Shell Game (like most of the other games traditionally played on the Turntable) was played onstage while the prize remained visible behind the table. The production of this version used a jib camera which took overhead shots of the game's prop as Davidson mixed the shells. This camera angle had the unfortunate effect of making the black countertop blend into the black floor. * Additionally, the small prize platform was placed to the left of the game board. It is unknown if the bonus was in effect on this version. Bloopers *On an episode from October 6, 1986 (#6211D), when she guessed the second small prize correctly after making a mistake on the first small prize, contestant Deborah did not understand how to play, looking under the first shell to find out whether or not there was a ball before putting the first chip next to it, only to give away too much of a hint, having Bob say, "That's the dirtiest trick anyone ever pulled on me!" as everyone saw that no ball was there. Thinking she was supposed to put the ball under the shell, she then realized her mistake and put the chip by the shell as is normally done. Bob then pointed out to Deborah not to put the chip by the first shell after realizing what she had done and asked her to move the chip, so she placed it by the third shell. After getting two more chips afterward, she placed them on the second and fourth shells. Notifying this result, Bob points to the obvious fact that "I'm pretty sure she's won this!" Bob then went looking from right to left, but there was still no ball. He then says, "You've ruined my show! You've ruined my game!" and then points to an obvious win, saying, "This would be exciting, but everybody knows the damn thing's not there!" The video link (seen below) is available if you want full proof. *On another episode, from April 5, 1991 (#7985D), Grocery Game mistakenly used the Shell Game sign. Trivia *Shell Game was also the name of a short-lived crime fighting show which also aired on CBS from January 8 until February 12, 1987 starring Superman movie alumni (a.k.a. Lois Lane) Margot Kidder as Jennie Jerome and James Read as John Reid and a young Marg Helgenberger (of CSI fame) as Natalie Thayer. Kidder passed away on May 13, 2018 at the age of 69. *A 2003 episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot was also called "Shell Game". *Episode that are mostly called "Shell Games" were from Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, Malibu County and SpongeBob SquarePants. *The most number of playings in a season was 69. *Shell Game was one of seven pricing games seen the the fourth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 24, 2007 (#4053K, aired out of order on October 23) and November 7, 2007 (#4073K, aired out of order on November 8). Pictures Shell.png Shell Game 1.jpg|Shell Game's original look Shell Game 2.jpg|Shell Game's current look vlcsnap-2014-05-30-16h15m04s80.png vlcsnap-2014-05-30-16h12m27s3.png|Notice the show's logo on the white ball? Theresa's Shell Game Win With Only 1 Shell Marked (July 8, 1975, #1492D) shellgame (7-8-1975) 1.jpg shellgame (7-8-1975) 2.jpg shellgame (7-8-1975) 3.jpg shellgame (7-8-1975) 4.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgame (7-8-1975) 5.jpg|She is correct. She gets a chip. shellgame (7-8-1975) 6.jpg|She uses that chip to mark the first shell. shellgame (7-8-1975) 7.jpg shellgame (7-8-1975) 8.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame (7-8-1975) 9.jpg|She is unfortunately incorrect. No chip. shellgame (7-8-1975) 10.jpg shellgame (7-8-1975) 11.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame (7-8-1975) 12.jpg|She is wrong again. No chip. shellgame (7-8-1975) 13.jpg shellgame (7-8-1975) 14.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame (7-8-1975) 15.jpg|And she is wrong again! But at least she still has a chance. shellgame (7-8-1975) 16.jpg|The ball's not under the fourth shell. shellgame (7-8-1975) 17.jpg|It's not under the third shell. shellgame (7-8-1975) 18.jpg|It's not under the second shell. shellgame (7-8-1975) 19.jpg|But it is under the first shell! So she's a winner! Shell Game for a $2,999 Luxurious Fur Coat (September 18, 1981, #4185D) shellgame2999furcoat1.jpg shellgame2999furcoat2.jpg shellgame2999furcoat3.jpg shellgame2999furcoat4.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame2999furcoat5.jpg|She is correct. shellgame2999furcoat6.jpg shellgame2999furcoat7.jpg shellgame2999furcoat8.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgame2999furcoat9.jpg|She is correct again. shellgame2999furcoat10.jpg shellgame2999furcoat11.jpg shellgame2999furcoat12.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgame2999furcoat13.jpg|She is correct again. shellgame2999furcoat14.jpg shellgame2999furcoat15.jpg shellgame2999furcoat16.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame2999furcoat17.jpg|She has won the fur coat! shellgame2999furcoat18.jpg shellgame2999furcoat19.jpg|For a $500 bonus, she picks shell #3. shellgame2999furcoat20.jpg|Unfortunately, the ball was under shell #1. shellgame2999furcoat21.jpg|But, she still wins the fur coat. shellgame2999furcoat22.jpg Shell Game for a $16,089 Mazda RX7 (September 11, 1986, #005P) shellgamemazdarx7-1.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-2.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-3.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-4.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamemazdarx7-5.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. shellgamemazdarx7-6.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-7.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamemazdarx7-8.jpg|She is correct. shellgamemazdarx7-9.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-10.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-11.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamemazdarx7-12.jpg|She is correct again. shellgamemazdarx7-13.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-14.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-15.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamemazdarx7-16.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. shellgamemazdarx7-17.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-18.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-19.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-20.jpg shellgamemazdarx7-21.jpg Shell Game as a Play Along Game (December 11, 1986, #6304D) shellgameplayalong1.jpg shellgameplayalong2.jpg|She will be playing along with Vincent Barcelona of San Antonio, Texas. shellgameplayalong3.jpg shellgameplayalong4.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameplayalong5.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. shellgameplayalong6.jpg shellgameplayalong7.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgameplayalong8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. shellgameplayalong9.jpg shellgameplayalong10.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameplayalong11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. shellgameplayalong12.jpg shellgameplayalong13.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameplayalong14.jpg|She is finally correct. shellgameplayalong15.jpg shellgameplayalong16.jpg shellgameplayalong17.jpg shellgameplayalong18.jpg Shell Game for a Pair of WetJet Water Bikes (October 31, 1994, #0036N) shellgame2wetjetbikes1.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes2.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes3.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame2wetjetbikes4.jpg|She is correct. shellgame2wetjetbikes5.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes6.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes7.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame2wetjetbikes8.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. shellgame2wetjetbikes9.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes10.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgame2wetjetbikes11.jpg|She is correct. shellgame2wetjetbikes12.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes13.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes14.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgame2wetjetbikes15.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. shellgame2wetjetbikes16.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes17.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes18.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes19.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes20.jpg shellgame2wetjetbikes21.jpg Amiel's Shell Game Comeback (October 21, 1996, #0101K) shellgameamiel1.jpg shellgameamiel2.jpg shellgameamiel3.jpg shellgameamiel4.jpg shellgameamiel5.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgameamiel6.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. shellgameamiel7.jpg shellgameamiel8.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgameamiel9.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. shellgameamiel10.jpg shellgameamiel11.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgameamiel12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. He needs to get the last item correct in order for a chance to win. shellgameamiel13.jpg shellgameamiel14.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgameamiel15.jpg|He is finally correct. shellgameamiel16.jpg shellgameamiel17.jpg shellgameamiel18.jpg shellgameamiel19.jpg shellgameamiel20.jpg shellgameamiel21.jpg Shell Game's Only Playing in Season 28 (December 10, 1999, #1295K) shellgameseason28-1.jpg shellgameseason28-2.jpg shellgameseason28-3.jpg shellgameseason28-4.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameseason28-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. shellgameseason28-6.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameseason28-7.jpg|She is correct. shellgameseason28-8.jpg shellgameseason28-9.jpg shellgameseason28-10.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgameseason28-11.jpg|She is correct. shellgameseason28-12.jpg shellgameseason28-13.jpg shellgameseason28-14.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameseason28-15.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. shellgameseason28-16.jpg shellgameseason28-17.jpg shellgameseason28-18.jpg shellgameseason28-19.jpg shellgameseason28-20.jpg Debut of Shell Game's Makeover (March 6, 2001, #1732K) shellgamenewset2001-1.jpg shellgamenewset2001-2.jpg shellgamenewset2001-3.jpg shellgamenewset2001-4.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgamenewset2001-5.jpg|He is correct. shellgamenewset2001-6.jpg shellgamenewset2001-7.jpg shellgamenewset2001-8.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgamenewset2001-9.jpg|He is correct again. shellgamenewset2001-10.jpg shellgamenewset2001-11.jpg shellgamenewset2001-12.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgamenewset2001-13.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. shellgamenewset2001-14.jpg shellgamenewset2001-15.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgamenewset2001-16.jpg|He is correct. shellgamenewset2001-17.jpg shellgamenewset2001-18.jpg shellgamenewset2001-19.jpg shellgamenewset2001-20.jpg shellgamenewset2001-21.jpg shellgamenewset2001-22.jpg First Loss With the Makeover (October 8, 2001, #1891K, aired out of order on November 26) shellgamefirstmakeoverloss1.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss2.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss3.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss4.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss5.jpg|She is correct. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss6.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss7.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss8.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss9.jpg|She is correct again. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss10.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss11.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss12.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss13.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss14.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss15.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss16.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. shellgamefirstmakeoverloss17.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss18.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss19.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss20.jpg shellgamefirstmakeoverloss21.jpg Shell Game for a $16,000 Chrysler PT Cruiser (December 7, 2005, #3443K) shellgamechryslerptcruiser1.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser2.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser3.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamechryslerptcruiser4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. shellgamechryslerptcruiser5.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser6.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamechryslerptcruiser7.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. shellgamechryslerptcruiser8.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser9.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamechryslerptcruiser10.jpg|She is correct. shellgamechryslerptcruiser11.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser12.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser13.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamechryslerptcruiser14.jpg|She is correct again. shellgamechryslerptcruiser15.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser16.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser17.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser18.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser19.jpg shellgamechryslerptcruiser20.jpg Shell Game for a $15,265 Chevrolet Aveo LT (January 19, 2007, #3845K) shellgamechevyaveo1.jpg shellgamechevyaveo2.jpg shellgamechevyaveo3.jpg shellgamechevyaveo4.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamechevyaveo5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. shellgamechevyaveo6.jpg shellgamechevyaveo7.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamechevyaveo8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. shellgamechevyaveo9.jpg shellgamechevyaveo10.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamechevyaveo11.jpg|She is correct! shellgamechevyaveo12.jpg shellgamechevyaveo13.jpg shellgamechevyaveo14.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamechevyaveo15.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. shellgamechevyaveo16.jpg shellgamechevyaveo17.jpg shellgamechevyaveo18.jpg shellgamechevyaveo19.jpg shellgamechevyaveo20.jpg shellgamechevyaveo21.jpg First Playing With Drew Carey (October 24, 2007, #4053K, aired out of order on October 23) shellgame (10-23-2007) 1.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 2.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 3.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 4.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgame (10-23-2007) 5.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. shellgame (10-23-2007) 6.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 7.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame (10-23-2007) 8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is wrong again. shellgame (10-23-2007) 9.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 10.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgame (10-23-2007) 11.jpg|She is correct! shellgame (10-23-2007) 12.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 13.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 14.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgame (10-23-2007) 15.jpg|She is correct again. shellgame (10-23-2007) 16.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 17.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 18.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 19.jpg shellgame (10-23-2007) 20.jpg Shell Game for an $8,820 BMW G650 GS Motorcycle (September 24, 2012, #6041K, aired out of order on October 5) shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle1.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle2.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle3.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle4.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle6.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle7.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle8.jpg|He is correct. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle9.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle10.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle12.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle13.jpg|He is correct. shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle14.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle15.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle16.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle17.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle18.jpg shellgamebmwg650gsmotorcycle19.jpg Shell Game for a $7,222 Trip to an NFL Game of Her Choice (February 8, 2013, #6215K, aired out of order on February 1) shellgamenfl1.jpg shellgamenfl2.jpg shellgamenfl3.jpg shellgamenfl4.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamenfl5.jpg|She is correct. shellgamenfl6.jpg shellgamenfl7.jpg shellgamenfl8.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamenfl9.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. shellgamenfl10.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamenfl11.jpg|She is correct. shellgamenfl12.jpg shellgamenfl13.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamenfl14.jpg|She is correct. shellgamenfl15.jpg shellgamenfl16.jpg shellgamenfl17.jpg shellgamenfl18.jpg shellgamenfl19.jpg shellgamenfl20.jpg Lisa's Alaska Trip and Cash Equivalent Win (January 10, 2014, #6565K) shellgamelisa1.jpg shellgamelisa2.jpg shellgamelisa3.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamelisa4.jpg|She is correct. shellgamelisa5.jpg shellgamelisa6.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamelisa7.jpg|She is correct again! shellgamelisa8.jpg shellgamelisa9.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamelisa10.jpg|She is correct again! shellgamelisa11.jpg shellgamelisa12.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamelisa13.jpg|She got all four!!! shellgamelisa14.jpg shellgamelisa15.jpg|She picks shell #2. shellgamelisa16.jpg|She wins the Alaska trip and $4,934 in cash!!! shellgamelisa17.jpg shellgamelisa18.jpg shellgamelisa19.jpg Only Shell Game Loss of Season 43 (October 14, 2014, #6842K, aired out of order on October 13) shellgameseason43loss1.jpg shellgameseason43loss2.jpg shellgameseason43loss3.jpg shellgameseason43loss4.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgameseason43loss5.jpg|He is correct. shellgameseason43loss6.jpg shellgameseason43loss7.jpg shellgameseason43loss8.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgameseason43loss9.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. shellgameseason43loss10.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgameseason43loss11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. shellgameseason43loss12.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgameseason43loss13.jpg|He is correct. shellgameseason43loss14.jpg shellgameseason43loss15.jpg shellgameseason43loss16.jpg shellgameseason43loss17.jpg shellgameseason43loss18.jpg shellgameseason43loss19.jpg Shell Game for a $22,180 Jeep Compass Sport (May 8, 2015, #7125K) shellgamejeepcompass1.jpg shellgamejeepcompass2.jpg shellgamejeepcompass3.jpg shellgamejeepcompass4.jpg|They said it's higher. shellgamejeepcompass5.jpg|They are correct. shellgamejeepcompass6.jpg shellgamejeepcompass7.jpg shellgamejeepcompass8.jpg|They said it's higher. shellgamejeepcompass9.jpg|Unfortunately, they are incorrect. shellgamejeepcompass10.jpg|They said it's lower. shellgamejeepcompass11.jpg|Unfortunately, they are incorrect again. shellgamejeepcompass12.jpg shellgamejeepcompass13.jpg|They said it's higher. shellgamejeepcompass14.jpg|They are correct. shellgamejeepcompass15.jpg shellgamejeepcompass16.jpg shellgamejeepcompass17.jpg shellgamejeepcompass18.jpg shellgamejeepcompass19.jpg shellgamejeepcompass20.jpg shellgamejeepcompass21.jpg shellgamejeepcompass22.jpg Sea Shell Game (August 11, 2015, #7202K, aired out of order on August 10) seashellgame3.jpg Seashellgame1.png seashellgame4.jpg seashellgame5.jpg|He says the ping pong set is lower. seashellgame6.jpg|He is correct! seashellgame7.jpg seashellgame8.jpg|He says the sport watch is lower. seashellgame9.jpg|He is correct again! seashellgame10.jpg seashellgame11.jpg|He says the inflator is lower. seashellgame12.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. seashellgame13.jpg|He says the sound machine is higher. seashellgame14.jpg|He is correct! seashellgame15.jpg Seashellgame2.png|And yes, in keeping with the theme, we're using a pearl as a ball. seashellgame16.jpg seashellgame17.jpg Shell Game for $100,000 (October 14, 2015, #7243K, aired out of order on October 12) 100000shellgame.jpg 100000shellgame3.jpg 100000shellgame4.jpg|She says it is higher. 100000shellgame5.jpg|She is correct. 100000shellgame6.jpg 100000shellgame7.jpg|She says it is lower. 100000shellgame8.jpg|She is correct again! 100000shellgame9.jpg 100000shellgame10.jpg|She says it is higher. 100000shellgame11.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. There goes her chance to win $100,000. 100000shellgame12.jpg|She says it is lower. 100000shellgame13.jpg|No, it was higher. 100000shellgame14.jpg 100000shellgame2.jpg|She won $50,000!!! 100000shellgame15.jpg 100000shellgame16.jpg 100000shellgame17.jpg 100000shellgame18.jpg 100000shellgame19.jpg Shell Game for a $26,290 Kohler Bathroom (October 19, 2016, #7653K) shellgame26290bathroom1.jpg shellgame26290bathroom2.jpg shellgame26290bathroom3.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgame26290bathroom4.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. shellgame26290bathroom5.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgame26290bathroom6.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. shellgame26290bathroom7.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgame26290bathroom8.jpg|He is correct. shellgame26290bathroom9.jpg shellgame26290bathroom10.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgame26290bathroom11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. shellgame26290bathroom12.jpg shellgame26290bathroom13.jpg shellgame26290bathroom14.jpg shellgame26290bathroom15.jpg shellgame26290bathroom16.jpg From October 27, 2017 (#8065K) shellgame (10-27-2017) 1.jpg Shellgame2017.png shellgame (10-27-2017) 2.jpg shellgame (10-27-2017) 3.jpg|He says it is lower. shellgame (10-27-2017) 4.jpg|He is correct. shellgame (10-27-2017) 5.jpg shellgame (10-27-2017) 6.jpg|He says it is lower. shellgame (10-27-2017) 7.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. shellgame (10-27-2017) 8.jpg|He says it is lower. shellgame (10-27-2017) 9.jpg|He is correct. shellgame (10-27-2017) 10.jpg shellgame (10-27-2017) 11.jpg|He says it is higher. shellgame (10-27-2017) 12.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. shellgame (10-27-2017) 13.jpg shellgame (10-27-2017) 14.jpg shellgame (10-27-2017) 15.jpg Nelson's Heartbreaking Shell Game Loss (October 23, 2018, 8462K, aired out of order on September 21) shellgamenelson1.jpg shellgamenelson2.jpg shellgamenelson3.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgamenelson4.jpg|He is correct. shellgamenelson5.jpg shellgamenelson5a.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgamenelson6.jpg|He is right again. shellgamenelson7.jpg shellgamenelson8.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgamenelson9.jpg|He is right again. shellgamenelson10.jpg shellgamenelson11.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgamenelson12.jpg|Unfortunately, he was wrong. shellgamenelson13.jpg|And even worse, the ball was underneath the only shell that was not marked. shellgamenelson14.jpg Michelle's Scuba Equipment, Bali Trip and Cash Equivalent Win (December 10, 2018, #8531K) shellgamemichelle1.jpg shellgamemichelle2.jpg shellgamemichelle3.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamemichelle4.jpg|She is correct. shellgamemichelle5.jpg shellgamemichelle6.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamemichelle7.jpg|She is correct again. shellgamemichelle8.jpg shellgamemichelle9.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamemichelle10.jpg|She is correct again! shellgamemichelle11.jpg shellgamemichelle12.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamemichelle13.jpg|She got all four!!! shellgamemichelle14.jpg shellgamemichelle15.jpg|She picks shell #2. shellgamemichelle16.jpg|She wins the scuba equipment, a trip to Bali, and $10,546 in cash!!! shellgamemichelle17.jpg shellgamemichelle18.jpg shellgamemichelle19.jpg shellgamemichelle20.jpg An 8th Grader Plays Shell Game (March 20, 2019, #8673K, aired out of order on April 24, originally rescheduled to air on March 13) shellgame8thgrader1.jpg shellgame8thgrader2.jpg shellgame8thgrader3.jpg shellgame8thgrader4.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgame8thgrader5.jpg|He is correct. shellgame8thgrader6.jpg shellgame8thgrader7.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgame8thgrader8.jpg|He is correct again. shellgame8thgrader9.jpg shellgame8thgrader10.jpg|He says it's lower. shellgame8thgrader11.jpg|He is correct again. shellgame8thgrader12.jpg shellgame8thgrader13.jpg|He says it's higher. shellgame8thgrader14.jpg|He wins the outdoor games, hot tub, and a waterproof chair! shellgame8thgrader15.jpg|He picks shell #3. shellgame8thgrader16.jpg|Unfortunately, he doesn't win an additional $10,576 in cash. shellgame8thgrader17.jpg|But, he still wins his prize! shellgame8thgrader18.jpg shellgame8thgrader19.jpg shellgame8thgrader20.jpg Nicole's Heartbreaking Shell Game Loss (October 22, 2019, 8862K) shellgamenicole1.jpg shellgamenicole2.jpg shellgamenicole3.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamenicole4.jpg|She is correct. shellgamenicole5.jpg shellgamenicole6.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamenicole7.jpg|She is correct again. shellgamenicole8.jpg shellgamenicole9.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgamenicole10.jpg|She is correct again. shellgamenicole11.jpg shellgamenicole12.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgamenicole13.jpg|Unfortunately this time, she is incorrect. shellgamenicole14.jpg|And even worse, the ball was underneath the only shell that was not marked. shellgamenicole15.jpg shellgamenicole16.jpg shellgamenicole17.jpg Rosalind's Barbecue Island and Cash Equivalent Win (December 27, 2019, #8955K, aired out of order on December 3) shellgameperfection2019-1.jpg shellgameperfection2019-2.jpg shellgameperfection2019-3.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgameperfection2019-4.jpg|She is correct. shellgameperfection2019-5.jpg shellgameperfection2019-6.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameperfection2019-7.jpg|She is correct again. shellgameperfection2019-8.jpg shellgameperfection2019-9.jpg|She says it's higher. shellgameperfection2019-10.jpg|She is correct again. shellgameperfection2019-11.jpg shellgameperfection2019-12.jpg|She says it's lower. shellgameperfection2019-13.jpg|She got all four! shellgameperfection2019-14.jpg|She picks shell #3. shellgameperfection2019-15.jpg|She wins the Patio Resort Lifestyles outdoor barbecue island and $8,990 in cash! shellgameperfection2019-16.jpg shellgameperfection2019-17.jpg shellgameperfection2019-18.jpg shellgameperfection2019-19.jpg shellgameperfection2019-20.jpg shellgameperfection2019-21.jpg International versions * On the Mexican version, called "¿Dónde Está la Bolita?" ("Where's the Ball?"), the rules were the same as the American version, using shells and one hiding a ball, though it is unknown if a cash bonus exists for a perfect playing. Also, the contestant got to keep the ball win or lose. * On the short-lived French-Canadian version, the game was called "La Perle Rare" ("The Rare Pearl"), and clamshells were used, one of which hid a "pearl". * On the Vietnamese version, called "Sò biển" ("Over the Sea"), oyster shells were used, and the ball was shaped more like an egg. The cash bonus was VND 1,000,000 for a perfect playing. * In the German version, the game is called "Muschelspiel" ("Shell Game/Shellfish Game"), and played with the same rules, minus the bonus. While host Harry Wijnvoord shuffled the shells, announcer Walter Freiwald would start singing a random song to entertain the audience and contestant. YouTube Videos Deborah, the Shell Game Cheater (October 6, 1986, #6211D) {alternate copy} Shell Game for $100,000 (October 14, 2015, #7243K, aired out of order on October 12) (Start video at 3:40) Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:June Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Earn For Free Category:Game of Luck Category:Refurbished Pricing Games